None
1. Field of Invention
A positional arm device is a series of multiple rods connected to each other by a spherical housing and ball joint with a spring-loaded locking piston providing a multiple position holding device serving as an anchor to hold tools in a certain position, and also as a connector between two object where a certain secure fixed position between the two objects is desired. The arm device has a spherical terminal rod, a plurality of intermediate rods and a terminal housing rod connected together by a spherical housing adjustably positioned and locked by a spring-loaded piston shaft engaging a sphere end retained within the housing, the piston shaft lockingly engaging one of a multiplicity of grooved indentations on the surface of the sphere end.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is recognized that numerous devices exist that provide a multiple positioning joint for support structures, including musical instrument stands, surgical support devices, and otherwise universal connectors. Of those joints, most include a ball having a smooth surface and then another mechanism applying pressure to the surface of the ball and by mere pressure and friction, hold the ball in place within the joint. However, none of them include a thumb activated piston rod assembly that lockingly engages indentation in the ball that lock the ball in a position without rotation or movement.
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to ball joint devices or multiple positioning devices. The first patent found is U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,964 to Randall which discloses a ball joint assembly having a locking mechanism allying pressure to a surface of the ball by a screw means, involving friction to the surface of the ball. Similar ball joint mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,073 to Yoo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,889 to Headricks (also involving a split socket or housing), U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,968 to Goeliner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,933 to Salvestro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,802 to Hendron and U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,982 to Schwartz.
These devices all involve balls or spheres contained within a housing and pivot in multiple directions, and a mechanism for locking the ball or sphere within the housing, some by spring actuated means and some by a manual engaging means. However, none of these patents, singularly or in combination provide the same features, elements or characteristics of the present invention, nor does the prior art indicate the ability to perform the intended and disclosed function, utilizing the same or similar elements of the current invention.
Several flexible or bendable devices are present in the area of tools which allow for the positioning of an object at a certain place desired by the user, most generally to orient an object in a certain position while working on or with the object. Bending in a manner similar to a pipe cleaner, these object do hold objects in place, but none presented appear to hold an object in a secure manner where force is applied to an object. Thus, the current device, made of an assembly of different rods and housings, provides a flexible multi-positional locking arm which is conformed and configured in numerous positions and lengths to secure and hold an object clasped within a tool on the end of the device, in an intended fixed position.
Therefore, it is the primary objective of the invention to provide a multiple positioning device used with two pair of locking tools secured to each end of the device for holding an object within one of the locking tools in a certain fixed position, determined by the configuration of the device between the two locking tools.
It is also the objective of the invention to provide a device which may be used to anchor an object to a table, desk, ladder or work area in a fixed position, the object being held in such fixed position until released from the device. Depending on the composition of materials used in the device, the device may also be used to stabilize a moveable object to a stationary object to prevent movement of fall of the moveable object while working with or upon the moveable object.